Bael
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Bael ( )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is a powerful Duke of Hell in the service of Mammon. Publication history Bael was first detailed in Gary Gygax's article "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom," in Dragon #75 (TSR, 1983).Gygax, Gary. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom" Dragon #75 (TSR, July 1983) He also appeared in the original Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) Bael was briefly detailed in Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006).Laws, Robin D, and Robert J. Schwalb. Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Bael was detailed in the online version of Dragon, in issue #360 (October 2007) in the "Infernal Aristocracy" feature.Schwalb, Robert J. "Infernal Aristocracy." Dragon #360, October 2007. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071017 Description Tall and roughly humanoid, Bael has a bovine face, a mane of red hair, two massive bull-like horns, golden skin and watery golden eyes. His wide mouth is filled with sharp teeth. He has the power to sense corruption in others. He fights with a magical morningstar of great potency. Relationships Bael is a servant of Mammon and one of the greatest generals in Baator. Bel and the more fickle members of the Dark Eight are well aware of how formidable he'd be on the front lines of the Blood War, but for now Bael is content to serve Mammon instead. Many believe that Bael could easily rise to the status of archduke, ruling one of the layers of Hell in his own right, if only he was a more able politician; as it is, he is easily outmaneuvered by more able players, consigned to the shadows of a master less deserving of his title than Bael would be. Some think he would have been a more legitimate successor to the Hag Countess than Glasya was. Bael has many enemies, of course, who would exploit or discredit him. Most of these are within Mammon's court. Focalur and Glwa work to maneuver Bael into a position where he is forced to overthrow Mammon. Then, Focalur hopes to rule Minauros as the power behind the throne. Caarcrinolaas and Melchon, on the other hand, are plotting to murder Bael and seize control of his legions. With these additional forces at their command, they hope to launch their own coup against Mammon. Vassals Bael is served by 66 companies of barbed devils. Each company includes 333 soldiers. Worshipers On the Prime Material Plane, diabolists often credit Bael with far more power than he actually has, sometimes naming him as King of Hell. Some credit him with granting the first invisibility spells to mortals, though most arcanists deny that this spell has any infernal taint. Bael is often depicted in artwork as a toad, cat, man, or some fusion of the three. Other publishers Bael appeared under the "devil" heading in the Tome of Horrors (2002) from Necromancer Games. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends